The Ultra Secret Secret
Plot Greenback seeks a truce with Dangermouse to save the Earth from being attacked by an alien army. They agree to meet on Greenback's space station, but Dangermouse and Penfold are unaware they are flying into a trap. Before they embark for space, Professor Heinrich Von Squakencluck has outfitted the Space Hopper with Hyperdrive, along with a new weapon known as the "Super Selective Secret Ray". Its special capabilities are so secret in fact, he can't even tell Dangermouse, whom he tells will find out when he has to use it. Dangermouse and Penfold head for space, and after almost destroying the Space Hopper whilst testing the Professor's Hyperdrive, and then again when Penfold carelessly pulls out the switch for the docking mechanism, they rendezvous with Greenback's space station. Unfortunately they get lost during which time Stiletto is removing the Super Selective Secret Ray from the Space Hopper..... When Dangermouse and Penfold return to space, they come under attack from the alien fleet (which are in fact, cardboard cut outs only capable of firing one missile), and also discover that Greenback himself is behind the alien attack, and they had fallen for the ruse. Worse, when Dangermouse tries to return fire on Greenback, they discover that he has stolen the Super Selective Secret Ray for himself. Greenback attempts to destroy the Space Hopper using the ray, but the beam does a U-turn at the last possible second, returns and destroys Greenback's ship instead. In the post mission debriefing with Colonel K, Dangermouse explains that the "secret" of the Super Selective Secret Ray is that it is attracted to evil, like a heat seeking missile is attracted to heat. In short - "it only attacked baddies"....thus was the ultra secret secret. Background Music Pieces *"Hide and Seek" (KPMK 1282. Track 37) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Busy Body" (KPMK-1269. Track 2) by Max Adrian Reinsch. *"Despair" by Robert Gill. *"Finders Creepers" (KPM 0130. Track 35) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Air - Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major" (CDGML-6300. Track 2) by Johann Sebastian Bach. *"Shadowed" by Robert Gill Credits *Voices: David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey, Brian Trueman *Music: Mike Harding *Music Production: Richie Close *Written by Angus Allan *Storyboard: Jean Flynn *Storyline: Jean Flynn *Animation: Denise Heywood, Phil Morris, Andy Wilson, Philip McMylor *Backgrounds: Barbara Alcock, Margaret Riley, Diane Wren, Andy Roper, Malcolm Turner *Special Effects: Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Paint and Trace: Karen Brumell, Sue Halliwell, Andrea Hancock, Lynn Hardie, Yasodha Huckerby, Tony McAleese, Phil McMylor, Jackie Mitchell, Beverly Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Lesley Scott, Joan Storey, Lorraine Thomas, Gloria Vassiliou, Edmund Williams *Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton *Film Editors: Zyggy Markiewicz, Nibs Senior *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows *Assistant Director: Dan Whitworth *Produced by Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXV Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1986, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXV' as it is dated in 1985. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Season 7